tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Hunk Redblood
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Hunk Redblood was a friend of Seize Greenlight, veteran of the Great War and member of the Stewards' Council in Remonton prior to the Proninist invasion in the Third Age. He survived the Proninist purge and rejoined the Grand Alliance in the Second Great War, only to witness his homeland fall to the Wretched. He accompanied Queen Desdemona Sarillius and other Remonian refugees across the sea and eventually helped found Remon's successor, Zion. Hunk served as a minister in the Queen's council for two decades although he often questioned the actions of his fellow, younger ministers and other officials, including the Queen who had him executed for disagreeing with her one time too many during a pivotal cabinet meeting. Biography Third Age Early Years Hunk Redblood was one of the Remonian barons. He participated in the Great War on the side of the Grand Alliance during the campaign against the Yamato Empire. When Marcus Sarillius disappeared after the Cataclysm and Remon fell into chaos, Hunk stepped in to become one of the lords of the Stewards' Council who would keep the countryside around Remonton secure from marauders. However, living years in a relatively comfortable environment also had their toll on his body which turned from muscle into fat. Godslayer Era Careful Planning One ordinary evening in 1016 AE, Hunk and Seize Greenlight, his long-time friend, had dinner together. When Seize suggested that Remonton opened up and made contact with the other cities to solve the problem posed by the rapidly spreading Blood Fever, Hunk argued against it and pointed out that the reason Remonton's elven population had remained safe had been because Remonton had been isolationist. Seize eventually stopped arguing with him and instead chose to do something about the Blood Fever problem with or without Hunk's assistance. Hunk later went to search for his friend to talk some sense into him, only to see Seize addressing a crowd against the injustices of fellow steward Jonathan Ferron's actions which had begun border on being tyrannical. Not being content with Ferron's grab for power either, Hunk stayed out of sight but fueled the crowd's anger by pointing out how Ferron was now calling himself Lord Protector. Having thus angered both Seize and the crowd, the disguised Hunk retired to his home, happy that his friend wouldn't leave Remonton's confines yet and that Ferron's politicking, which he too viewed as troublesome, might come to an end soon. Uprisings and Exodus However, Hunk's scheme was foiled when Andrei Pronin and his followers, the Proninist Party, took the city by storm the following night. Before anyone realized what exactly had happened, the Proninists had staged a successul coup with their inside men, apprehended and executed most of the councillors and high-raking clerics in the city while taking over pivotal leadership positions to usher in a new regime. Ferron and Seize had vanished during the Proninist attack, and the fate of Hunk remained unknown although he was presumed to have perished during the takeover of the city. Hunk had survived the Proninist purges, however, and witnessed the triumphant return of the long-lost King Marcus Sarillius to the city many days later. Marcus helped defeat the Proninists stationed in the city in the Second Battle of Remonton albeit he was unable to apprehend Andrei Pronin who had taken the bulk of his forces to take the workers' revolution abroad. Marcus and his followers helped rebuild the devastated capital and organized the Remonton Summit to form the Grand Alliance anew the following year, which was mostly successful apart from some dissenting factions like Dylas Rin Theron's White Ravens opting not to join in. Hunk remained in Remonton, letting the king's new council, which had new representatives as stewards, steer the nation in a new direction. He stayed out of the limelight of politics for the most part, however, after realizing that Ferron had wormed his way back into the king's graces and not wanting Ferron's anger on himself. During the king's campaign against the Crimson Coalition abroad, Hunk remained in Remonton and witnessed several devastating conflicts, including the Third Battle of Remonton during which Dylas Rin Theron tried to seize the capital by force, only for all of them to witness the Totenkopfs introduce a new epidemic called the Plague of Undeath which created the menacing undead known as the Wretched. These undead would eventually force the surviving living beings, including King Marcus's betrothed Desdemona Sarillius and Hunk himself, to flee to Ravensworth, the last bastion in Remon against the undead. Not long after Desdemona had been crowned queen to uphold Marcus's law in the king's absence, the Wretched eventually breached Ravensworth's defenses. After a bloody battle, the survivors were forced to flee on ships, abandoning their doomed homeland behind. Now homeless at sea, the ships set out to find a new land for the Remoners to inhabit, and Hunk followed along as one of the senior politicians still alive from the old days. Fourth Age Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Redblood : What many called him. ; Minister Redblood : His title in the court of Zion. ; Steward : His title. Appearance Hunk was a meaty fellow. This wall of flesh was once a weapon of said flesh, but age and rich food took its toll upon him. Personality and Traits Easy to anger but calmed down quickly. His fiery temper hid a cunning mind behind it, however, and he knew how to seize an opportunity if such a thing presented itself to him. Despite his occasional shortcomings, he did have a big enough moral compass to stand for the common folk. Powers and Abilities Once a warrior of mighty stature, Hunk became little more than a quill-pusher in his later years as a steward. Despite his rusty combat skills, he did possess a cunning mind which he used in Remonton's and later in Zion's politics. Relationships Seize Greenlight Hunk and Seize got along rather well and often talked about their respectively lives and duties. Hunk cared for Seize's well-being and thus manipulated events so that Seize wouldn't have to leave Remonton and potentially get infected with the Blood Fever. See also *Seize Greenlight *Stewards' Council *Zion Category:Characters from Remon Category:Characters from Zion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Grand Alliance Category:Third Age characters